Dear My Friend
by Super Klonoa
Summary: Part of the Super Klonoa Unleashed universe that began with "Of the Blowing Winds." Sonic and Klonoa chat about the hedgehog's exploits with Chip when the world was split into pieces before. R&R.


**Dear My Friend...**

**by Super Klonoa**

**---**

**Characters © SEGA & Namco Bandai**

**Part of an art trade with SEGAMew.**

**---**

**2:00p.m. Chun-nan**

**It has been a week since Empire City's hero, Klonoa the Cat, went through a series of events that drastically changed his life for the better, all thanks to Dr. Eggman's kidnapping of him... Through the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds that Sonic brought when the hedgehog came to rescue him, and with his wind energy fused with the Emeralds' energy, Klonoa was granted the permanent ability to transform into Super Klonoa, at will, at anytime he desires, and without ever using the Emeralds again. And through his new friendship with Sonic, Klonoa now no longer wore any clothes on, to be more like the cat he once was.**

**Now the long-eared cat, as his golden yellow, spiky-banged, dark blue-eyed Super self, was sitting on top of what was the tallest mountain in this oriental nation of Chun-nan, wearing only his hat, collar, gloves, and shoes. Sitting at the edge with his legs down the edge of the cliff, he was smiling at the huge area that was seen below: a cluster of dark green mountains, surrounding a number of Chunese buildings and a huge lake near them, complete with a huge waterfall.**

**"Hm, this is a rather nice place...not to mention breathtaking." Klonoa said. "And with cool air, too."**

**After a second, he looked up at the gray cloudy sky above.**

**"You know, maybe I don't need that apartment home back in Empire City anymore. Now that I can go around the world on my own, thanks to this Super form, I could be like Sonic: always going around to different places, resting wherever he could... Always going where the wind takes him, and always being one with nature. Hehe..."**

**Letting out a relaxing sigh, Klonoa closed his eyes and slowly fell backward, now lying down on his back.**

**"Ahhh... Yep, one with nature. It feels so good like this, without any clothes on me... Hehe."**

**Taking his hat off and putting it to his left, the long-eared cat put his hands behind his head and began to rest.**

**After a few minutes of resting...something soon landed on the ground to his right. He felt it, opening his eyes to look.**

**"Huh? Oh!"**

**What just landed to his left, standing on the ground, was none other than the golden yellow hedgehog himself, Super Sonic. He faced the mountains below, looking down at Klonoa to his left, smiling with golden energy emitting from all around him.**

**"Finally found ya, Klonoa. Been looking all over the world for ya." said Sonic.**

**The cat sat up. "Sonic... You were?"**

**"Mm-hmm." nodded the hedgehog. He then looked at the area below. "Chun-nan, eh? Yeah, decent place to take a huge rest, if I say so myself."**

**"Uh...yeah, I was here for an hour. Yeah, its a really nice place...what with this beautiful scenery and all." replied Klonoa, smiling at the area below.**

**"Heh heh. Yep, beautiful alright."**

**As a second went by, the golden energy around Sonic faded away, and he powered down back to his blue, loose-quilled, green-eyed self. He then sat down, letting his legs down the cliff edge.**

**"Ahh... You know, you're lucky, Klonoa. How you can stay as your Super self for as long as you want... Man, I wish I could do that."**

**"Hehe... Yeah, I know how you feel, Sonic... Maybe one day you'll get the ability to do it. And without the Emeralds, too." said Klonoa.**

**"Yeah...maybe one day..."**

**Smiling with his eyes half-closed, Sonic leaned back a bit and brought his right hand up. The green Chaos Emerald appeared in his palm, and he began to toss it up and down constantly with his hand.**

**"...'cause life in general is just that: an open book. An endless possibility." he said.**

**The cat looked at him and smiled.**

**"Hehe... Yeah... By the way, why were you looking for me in the first place, anyway?"**

**"Oh, just to be with you, of course. I mean, you ARE my new sidekick after all, Klonoa."**

**"Ah, right. Yeah, I am... Sidekicks gotta stick with their heroes after all."**

**"Yep. Exactly."**

**After tossing the Emerald one last time, Sonic looked over at Klonoa.**

**"So...you announced to your friends at Empire City last week that you now have a Super form of your own, eh?"**

**Klonoa nodded. "And stopped some weird criminal with it. He tried to rob the mayor and escape away in his helicopter."**

**"Hm, so I've heard on the news... He was weird in the sense that he was able to fly and wielded a sword, right?"**

**"Yeah. It was sort of a surprise to me that he was able to fly, really... He called himself Duke, by the way."**

**"...Duke, huh?"**

**"Yeah... And he also sort of warned me that it wasn't the last time that I would see him... From the way he talked, it sounded like he had a plan. An evil one at that..."**

**"I see... Hm... Well, whatever that guy's up to, he definitely won't succeed with us around."**

**"Yeah... I'll definitely be prepared for him when he makes his move."**

**Sonic looked at the area below.**

**"Same here, Klonoa. Same here..."**

**"Hm."**

**The long-eared cat also looked at the area below.**

**"Anyway, yeah, other than that, Empire City definitely knows now that I have a Super form like you, that I can now protect the city more effectively... They now have a true hero of their own to call upon, really..."**

**Sonic chuckled. "Which is a great thing for them, I'd say. The golden floppy-eared hero of Empire City..."**

**"Hehe. Yeah... And boy, were you right, Sonic. By transforming in front of them all, I got everyone dropping their jaws in great awe of me."**

**"Heh. Told ya, Klonoa. Golden yellow really is something to behold."**

**"Yep!"**

**The cat then chuckled as well... As they stared at the area below, a few breezes of wind went past by them, moving their fur along with them.**

**Seconds pass...then, Klonoa looked at Sonic again...at his stone bracelet this time.**

**"Hey...I never got to ask you this, Sonic... I've heard a bit of him already, but...what was your friend, Chip, like?"**

**"Huh? ...oh."**

**Sonic noticed what Klonoa was looking at. Smiling and putting the Chaos Emerald back inside of him, the blue hedgehog took the bracelet off of his right arm and stared at it.**

**"...heh... For a little guy who's supposed to be the protector of light and Dark Gaia's counterpart, I'd say he was pretty energetic...not to mention that he was sort of funny at times when something moderately bad happens to him... Besides those traits and others, Chip was, overall, pretty cool, and later on, awesome when we both took on Dark Gaia together... He was a great friend to me, Klonoa."**

**"Huh, I see..."**

**"Yeah... He was also a big eater and a food lover...not to mention being a huge chocolate lover... Heh, whenever he meets someone new, Chip would always pull out a bar of chocolate and ask, 'Want some chocolate?' ...and whenever we were at certain places, he would pull out the camera that the professor gave us and take photos of me and him either posing or just fooling around."**

**"Oh, really?"**

**"Yeah. I'd show you those photos right now, but they're over at Tails' workshop in Apotos."**

**"Oh... Well, show me them sometime, Sonic. I really wanna see what he looks like."**

**"Heh, alright. Hmm..."**

**After looking at his bracelet, Sonic then looked up to the sky.**

**"...heh, heh... Yeah, he was cool alright...though, this one moment in Holoska had me surprised and worried there for a bit..."**

**"Oh? What happened in Holoska, Sonic?" asked Klonoa.**

**"Well, while we were on our way to the temple in Holoska..."**

**---**

**"...ah...ah..... Ooooh..."**

**On the snowy, frozen, barren wasteland of Holoska, as the harsh, cold winds blew across the land, the blue hedgehog was running towards his destination with the flying, brown, dog-like fairy following him from behind...though, the fairy was suddenly slowing down, looking tired and stopping to a halt.**

**Sonic noticed and looked back.**

**"Chip?"**

**Skidding to a halt and turning around, he went back to Chip who was now sitting down on the snow, looking exhausted.**

**"Tired already, Chip?" asked Sonic, standing in front of him.**

**"...nah, not tired... It's just that...I'm hungry." replied Chip, putting his hand on his stomach to show.**

**"Hungry? Already? But...we're in the middle of an icy wasteland here. There's no food around here."**

**"I know. That's the prob--- Ah wait! I know!"**

**Suddenly reminded of something, Chip quickly stood up and pulled out a large bar of chocolate that was already unwrapped, looking happy towards it.**

**"Chocolate!"**

**He then put it in his mouth and tried to take a huge bite out of it, but...**

**"...!!! Aaahhh!!!!"**

**...suddenly, he couldn't, ending up with a huge, wide look of pain on his face. Dropping the chocolate, he then started to float around frantically all over the place, holding his face in pain.**

**"Aah!! Aaah!!! They hurt!!! Somebody help me!! Aaahhh!!!!"**

**Sonic stared at him as he went around frantically, puzzled at what just happened... Looking down at it, the hedgehog picked up the chocolate and observed it.**

**"That's weird. Wonder what happened?"**

**Sonic then tried to tap it with the back of his fingers...**

**"...wha?!"**

**...only to find out it's been literally frozen, with the feel of it being ice solid.**

**"It's frozen!" he exclaimed, looking very surprised at it with his eyes wide open. "Wow! No wonder why he---"**

**"Aaahhh!!! My teeth hurrrrt!!!!"**

**Hearing Chip's scream to his right, Sonic quickly looked at him, at the frozen chocolate, and at him again. Then, he ran off for him.**

**"Chip! Hold on, man! I'm gonna get you to a dentist right away!!"**

**---**

**"Wow, that's gotta hurt..." said Klonoa. "Did you actually get him to the dentist?"**

**"Yeah, I did, in the Holoskan village. But by the time we got there, Chip's teeth were already healed up. The dentist checked him, and they were already perfectly fine." replied Sonic.**

**"Huh...that's some fast healing..."**

**"Yeah... I guess him being Light Gaia had to do with that... Heh, now that I look back at it, it was kinda funny."**

**Klonoa smiled. "Yeah, it is. Him trying to bite a frozen chocolate bar and all..."**

**"Yep."  
**

**After looking up to the sky, the hedgehog then looked ahead.**

**"And...boy, was he a really hungry guy, for someone so small as him...not to mention drinking so much out of many coconuts at one time."**

**"What? He did?"**

**"Yeah. Back when we were at Adabat..."**

**---**

**Near the Adabatian village, Sonic was resting his back against the base of a coconut tree on a miniature isle, while Chip looked around at their surroundings, floating in the air and holding one half of a coconut shell with his hands. All around them, several large islands with jungles in them could be seen, accompanying the vast blue seawater that was rushing towards them.**

**"Beautiful place, eh, Chip?" asked the hedgehog, looking at him.**

**"Yeah... Mmm..."**

**The floating, dog-like fairy looked down at the coconut shell and quickly began to drink it all, emptying the shell. Then, he lowered it, now with a satisfied look on his face.**

**"Ahhh...!"**

**Chip then turned and went to Sonic, floating in front of him.**

"Delicious, eh? Want another one, Chip?" asked Sonic, holding another half of a coconut shell laden with juice in it.

**"Uh huh!" Chip happily nodded.**

**"Here you go, then."**

**Giving it to him, Chip then floated back a bit and began to drink it, putting his head into the shell...but as he then tried to pull his head out of it...**

**"...uh?"**

**...he found his head and face literally stuck inside the shell itself. He tried to give it another pull, but to no avail.**

**"Uh...! Ngh!"**

**Chip tried to pull it harder and harder, but he was still stuck. Then, with both of his hands and feet, he tried once more with all of his strength, struggling to get out of it.**

**"Chip?" noticed Sonic, looking at him with slight surprise.  
**

**"Nggh, nggh!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaah!!"**

**The shell finally flung out of his face, swiftly propelling him backwards, but the shell went swiftly for the coconut tree, hitting it hard.**

**"Chip!" exclaimed Sonic, reaching out for him.**

**As he was about to get up, the hedgehog was suddenly hit by a coconut that fell from above.**

**"Ow! Ugh.... Huh?! Waa!!"**

**Rubbing his head and quickly noticing up, he was then suddenly hit to the head by several more coconuts from above, constantly hurting him like a pile of rocks. He then sat there all lazily-like, with his head flat as a pancake.**

**"...ugggh..."**

**Just then, Chip came back and noticed all the coconuts on the ground, with a happy look on his face.**

**"Ahhh...! More of them! I want to drink 'em all!"**

**---**

**"Geez, must've been painful getting hit to the head like that, Sonic." said Klonoa.**

**"Yeah...it was. Heh... Well, after I recovered, I went to the village and brought some straws for him so he could drink all of them at once. And bam, he did." said Sonic.**

**"Wow..."**

"Yep, a truly hungry and thirsty guy he was... Always eating and drinking wherever he could...though, uh...he didn't exactly like everything he ate." said the hedgehog, looking down.

**"...well, that's kinda obvious. You could say that for everyone, really."**

**"Obviously... But...there was one type of food that he really, really hated, Klonoa."**

**"Oh? What was it?"**

**"Something he tried to eat back in Holoska...that I call the canned horror."**

**---**

**Nightime was on, with the moon shining its light upon this northernmost, icy continent.**

**In this small Holoskan village made of igloos and nearly surrounded by walls of ice, there stood Sonic the Werehog in the center of the village, with Chip floating next to him. The werehog was standing in front of an igloo with a small, old Holoskan woman near its entrance.**

**"Well, what do you wanna eat, buddy?" asked Sonic, with a growling tone to his voice.**

**"Hmm..."**

**To the woman's right was a large stash of stuff lying against the igloo. Boxes of fish, canned food, and other stuff were seen.**

**"Well, I dunno... Let's try that small can that says, 'Herring,' on it."**

**"Okay."**

**Using his right stretchy arm, Sonic reached out for and grabbed the can from the stash. Looking at it, he used his left hand's grown claws to open it.**

**Upon opening it, Sonic instantly smelled the bad stench coming from it.**

**"Eww... Whew, ma--- Huh?!"**

**He then suddenly noticed that Chip was already eating it while it was still in the werehog's hand...and then, the fairy suddenly stopped.**

**"...eh?! What is this?! This isn't food! It's..."**

**Chip quickly floated away from the can and instantly spat out the chewed-in food onto the icy ground. He violently spat out some more, and then yelled...**

* * *

**Hearing the fairy's angry, expressful words, Sonic blinked his eyes in surprise...and so did everyone else as they heard him.**

**The fairy then turned to Sonic with a really angry look on his face, gritting his teeth as well.**

**"Ugh... NEVER eat that stuff, Sonic! It's awful, awful, awfullll!!!! $%%#$^#$!"**

**Continuing to spout some more angry words, Chip flew off in the direction behind Sonic.**

**The werehog watched him go, and then looked at the can.**

**"...huh, that was sudden. I can already tell its awful due to the bad smell alone."**

**Fiddling with it, he read the label on the can.**

**"Canned herring, huh? More like canned horror..."**

**----**

**"He hated it so much that it made him angry, huh?" asked Klonoa.**

**"Yep. So much that it made him spout some...err, expressful words...and I NEVER thought someone who's supposed to be Light Gaia would spout words like that... Kinda funny if you ask me."**

**"Huh... Hm."**

**"Yeah, he definitely hated that canned horror... Heh heh... Man."**

**Sonic looked at his stone, green-orb-fitted bracelet.**

**"You know, Klonoa...what's interesting about Chip is that...he never knew what the world was like before he lost his memories, or the fact that the food tastes so great to him... He told me this himself after he got his memories back in Adabat."**

**"Really?"**

**Sonic nodded. "He said that he's been here since time began, but he never knew a thing about this world. Hm, guess it's implied that he always fought Dark Gaia within the world's core whenever the two of them awoke."**

**"I see. Then...I guess he was glad to discover the world with you, then."**

**"Exactly. He was definitely glad to see the world with me...and for that, he said, he will never, ever forget me... Heh heh, I'll never forget him as well." smiled Sonic.**

**"Hehe... Yeah... By the way, one last question about him, Sonic."**

**"Hm?" Sonic looked at him.**

**"You said Chip was awesome when you guys took on Dark Gaia together. What did you mean by that?" asked Klonoa.**

**"Well... Hm."**

**After a second, Sonic put his bracelet back onto his right wrist and stood up.**

**"I'd answer that, but all that talk about food is making me hungry, man. Heh." he said, looking down at his peach belly and touching it.**

**"Oh... Hm, now that you mentioned it, it's made me hungry, too, Sonic." said Klonoa.**

**"You too, huh? Heh."**

**Sonic looked down at the area below.**

**"Since we're here in Chun-nan and all, how about we have a little Chunese lunch together, eh, Klonoa?"**

**"Sure!" exclaimed Klonoa, grabbing his hat, standing up, and putting his hat back on.**

**"Alright, then. Since you're Super and all, can you take me down there? I'll show you the way."**

**"Sure, I'll take you. Grab my hand, Sonic."**

**The long-eared cat lent his hand out to Sonic, and the hedgehog grabbed it. With a little float-up, Super Klonoa swiftly flew down towards the area below, bringing Sonic along.**

**---**

**As the two ate together, Sonic told Klonoa all about the battle against Dark Gaia and Chip's huge role in it; how he was able to save Sonic and how he formed the Gaia Colossus with all seven Temples of Gaia. Then, when Dark Gaia became Perfect, both Super Sonic and the Gaia Colossus worked together to bring down the dark beast.**

**Indeed, Klonoa thought that was awesome...but then, hearing it all reminded him of something.**

**When the two were done eating, Klonoa wanted Sonic to come with him to his apartment in Empire City. The hedgehog happily agreed to.**

**---**

**3:15p.m. Empire City, Klonoa's apartment**

**"So this is where you live, huh?" asked Sonic, looking around and standing in the living room of the apartment with the door behind him.**

**"Yep." nodded Klonoa, still Super and standing in the center of the living room.**

**"Huh...not too shabby, I'd say... Though, yeah, it'll definitely be better if you were like me, Klonoa. Always outside..."**

**"Heh. Yeah, I know."**

**"Hm. So...what are you trying to show me here?"**

**"Wait right here, Sonic."**

**"Alright."  
**

**Klonoa went to the door of his room ahead and entered it, while Sonic went to and sat on the couch that was to his immediate right. A few seconds later, Klonoa came out, holding a book, and went to the hedgehog.**

**"A book?" asked Sonic.**

**"Yeah... I totally forgot that I had this book, Sonic...until your stories of Chip reminded me. Remember what I told you about the dream world of Phantomile and of my friend, Huepow?"**

**"Yeah, I remember."**

**"Well, this book recaps everything that happened in my time there... I remember finding it in my bed the morning I woke up from that world. It seems that Huepow himself wanted me to remember what happened there, so he made this book for me, as he said himself at the end of it."**

**"Really...?"**

**"Mm-hmm. Here, Sonic."**

**Klonoa lent it to him, and he grabbed it.**

**"Klonoa: Door to Phantomile." Sonic read on the front cover of it. "Hm... Well, I don't read many books, but this is definitely one book I'd like to read."**

**As Sonic opened the book, Klonoa went to and sat down on the couch next to his right. Thus, as Sonic turned the pages, the two of them read on for the length of the book.**

**---**

**The End.**


End file.
